Stealing Thunder
by goldenpurple
Summary: As Drago still has the Thunder demon chi of Tchang Zu, he, Delya and the Ice Crew go over to Seattle so they can harness Drago's powers more by using lightning. Meanwhile, Delya's feelings for Drago get softer, but The Chan Clan doesn't approve of this and take it the wrong way. Will Delya get them to understand that it's not what it looks like?
1. Chapter 1

Previously, on Jackie Chan Adventures….

"It is Tchang Zu, the thunder demon!"

"I want you and me to be together forever Dimples."

"And if I say no, what will happen?"

"I'll eliminate your family and you'll be forced into my marriage!"

"Drago is absorbing the power of Tchang Zu!"

In the junkyard…

It was 11:30 am, and it was a pitifully rain day in San Francisco. Delya looked outside to the pitiful weather that went on all week. She turned her attention back to Drago, who had big plans now that he had successfully gotten the Thunder demon chi. Ever since Drago had gotten the chi, he had changed, almost looking like Tchang Zu himself.

"Now that I have the power of Tchang Zu and my own fire demon chi, there will be no stopping me!" Drago ecstatically bragged, showing it off. Delya reluctantly clapped for him.

"You're going down, clown!" a teenage voice said, not noticing Drago evil speech.

"You wish! Be dropping you like a bad habit!" another teenage voice said back. Delya and Drago looked back at The Ice Crew, who were playing a videogame with their Gameboy's. Slowly, Drago raised his hand and struck lightning down on their games, making it melt onto the floor.

"Yow!" they screamed, watching their money go to waste.

"Now do I have your attention?!" Drago growled.

"Dude needs to chill," Ice muttered, mad that his game was messed up.

Drago was about to argue with him when a drop of rain touched the top of his nose. In frustration, he used the lightning to rip open the top of the abandoned school bus. He grabbed Delya by the arm and pulled her to the top.

"Not really convertible weather, D-man!" MC cobra said, grabbing his skateboard helmet as he followed his boss to the top.

"Time to dump this dump," Drago said evilly.

"But where we gonna go?" Cobra asked confused, scratching his helmet.

"I'm not sure yet," Drago replied, scratching the back of his head.

"We're going to Seattle," Delya said in her serious face.

"For more rainy weather?" Ice asked.

"Exactly. I did some thinking and thought since the Thunder demon chi depends on thunderstorms, all we need to do is go to a city to harness it. And Seattle is almost always rainy, so all we have to do is go to the Space Needle, do some work over there, and maybe find a place to hang out," Delya said. Everyone stared at her for a minute, then all started to agree.

"I think that's a good idea."

"We could trick it out."

"Let's try it."

"Ok, but first we must test out the idea to make sure I'm not wrong."

"Can't you try? You are a light demon sorceress anyway. So you have the power to make anything that is light, so wouldn't lightning count?" Drago asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, but don't you think it would be better if you had tried it to make you more powerful?" Delya asked, with a sly smile in her face.

"Point taken," Drago agreed. Suddenly, Delya's mind had gained a sixth sense alert. She doubled over, falling to one knee.

"You a'ight?" Cobra said as everyone looked at her curiously.

"I'm good, but I think we have company," Delya said, standing up. She pointed to a car pile behind Drago.

Behind the car pile…

Jackie, Uncle, Aunti, and Tohru all walked around the junkyard with their raincoats on. It was pouring. Aunti and Uncle held the chi-o-matic, searching for Drago so they could remove the Thunder demon chi.

"I hate rain," Tohru complained while holding an umbrella over Uncle and Aunti so they wouldn't get wet.

"Quiet! Demon chi is near!" Aunti softly scolded, holding the chi-o-matic in his face.

"If we can find demon chi, we can find Drago and…," Aunti said, but was too sad-stricken to finish. She couldn't believe Drago and Delya were going out. She put her head in Uncle's chest. She lifted up her head and stroked her hair with care.

"Do not worry Aunti. Delya will come back to us," Uncle said, showing the hint of a smile.

"Are you sure Uncle?" Aunti said with some tear streaks down her cheeks. Uncle gave his good friend a hug to calm her fears.

"Of course Uncle is sure! Delya is on our side mentally, but not physically," Jackie said, putting a hand on her shoulder with a reassuring smile. Another hand was put on her right shoulder.

"Uncle Jackie's right. Soon, we'll kick those lizard boys' butts and get your niece back," The person excitedly said.

"Jade! You are supposed to be by the car!" Jackie scolded, pointing to it.

"Tch! You didn't say which car," Jade says as she leans in on an open car door. It closes by itself, causing the cars above it to shake a little. T the top, a bucket of water fell on top of Tohru, making him groan even more. Drago nearby realizes Delya's warning as he squints at the car pile.

"Look like we have some junkyard rats," Drago says as he smashes his lighted up hands together, creating a wave of lightning to destroy the car pile, revealing them.

"Impressive," Delya complimented. Drago blushes at her comment.

"It's time to put you all out of my misery!" Drago calls out, cracking his knuckles. He then hurls bolts of lightning to come down on The Chan clan, making them scatter apart to in order to not get electrified. Delya takes this as her cue to test out her idea as she climbs to the highest point of the junkyard. She inspects it a little; making sure it will conduct the lightning into Drago.

_Hm. Doesn't look too bad. Maybe I should tweak it some_, Delya thought to herself. She pulls out her red and black necklace from her neck. Instantly, it divides itself in 2 pieces: one a hammer and the other a monkey wrench.

"The family's ancient necklace is so a must-need for me," Delya said happily as she began to fix it as quick as she could. Drago looked back at Delya, who was busy at work while trying to blast Jackie, who was jumping all over the place. Meanwhile, Uncle and Aunti both tiptoed behind the bus that Drago was standing on. Aunti silently raised her blowfish behind Drago, but was stopped by StrikeMaster Ice.

"Where you think you're going gram and gramps?" Ice teased. Uncle got mad as he picked up a broken steering wheel and put it up.

"Does teenager boy want a piece of gramps?" Uncle replied. At this, Ice laughed, knowing that the steering wheel can't hurt him. He lounges forward and through the wheel. Uncle spins it upside down, making Ice hit his head on the ground. Aunti watched all this with a laugh.

"This is why you never disrespect your elders," Aunti said while Uncle put a hand on her shoulder, nodding his head. To the left, DJ Fist was fighting Tohru using ripped off car doors. Tohru blocked DJ's hits and slammed the 2 car doors together on him, making him fall helplessly to the ground. Not too far away,Jade was in the cars, "playing hide-n-seek" with MC Cobra, who was really frustrated with this.

"Up high!" Jade called out, being up high in a car pile. MC Cobra went there, but Jade had closed the back door.

"Down low!" Jade again called out from the back of a car, but this time being at the bottom. Before Jade could get away, MC Cobra quickly snags onto her jacket.

"Too slow!" he says, joining in on Jade's fun, but she closed the back of the car again, making MC Cobra fall.

"Are you done yet?" Drago asked, looking back at a working Delya. He hated interference like this.

"Almost…OK! You can check now!" Delya said, backing up from the tall tower.

"Lemme see," Drago said as he stopped playing round with Jackie and went after her., finally sitting down on the seat Delya had made for him. Excitedly (but secretly), he looked down from above to see Uncle and Jackie running over towards him in different aisles.

"2 Chans for the price of 1," Drago joked to himself. Suddenly, he was struck by lightning, making him body glow. He screamed out in pain, but soon recovered. When the light show was over, he was refreshed than ever.

_I feel much better now_," Drago said to himself, smiling as down evilly on everyone.

_I see Drago's much more powerful with the Thunder demon chi. Wait a minute…am I getting softer to him?_" Delya said, holding her head in realization. She was never this soft on Drago. Unlike Drago, Delya, and the Ice Crew, The Chan Clan didn't know what's going on with Drago as he glared at them with his glowing demon red eyes.

"Uncle, Aunti, why isn't Drago cooked occasion style?" Jade worriedly asked.

"When in use of Thunder, it allows you to absorb lightning," Uncle carefully explained.

"This allows Drago to make more powerful bolts," Aunti said, glaring at Drago.

As if on cue, Drago put his hands up in the air, making it rain lightning bolts everywhere, causing cars to turn on, lights to frequently blink, windshield wipers to go crazy and other chaos.

"Quick! Find something that doesn't absorb lightning!" Jackie called looking around. To their rescue, a bunch of tires were laid out together in one big pile. Everyone immediately jumped into it, protecting them. While Drago's and his crew cheered.

"Aw snap! Epic light show, D-Dude!" Ice complimented

"Whoa! There gotta be chalk brick cats under there!" MC Cobra said, coughing to the smell.

"Let's go. It's moving day," Drago says as he pulls out a truck that was hiding behind some car piles. The background color was red with orange and yellow fire streaks decorated all over.

"Aw yeah!"

"Nice D-Dude."

"It has your mark."

Eager, the Ice Crew jumped into the back seat, complimenting and feeling on the seats on the car while Delya climbed into the passenger seat and Drago climbed into the driver seat.

"Ooh, D-man's crushing on De-girl again! See as they both sit beside each other" MC Cobra called out, pointing out to them. The Ice Crew began to make kissing faces and noises to add effect. Delya scowled at them.

"Oh shut up all of you," Delya said as Drago drove off into the street.

"Aw chill out Dimples. We was just kiddin'," Ice said backing off.

"And what did I say about calling me Dimples?" Delya said, turning around to him. Ice put his hands up, making Delya calm down.

"As I was going to say before _someone_ interrupted me, I was thinking that we could trick the Space Needle our new crib from now on," Delya said, peering out the window. Everyone stared at her incredulously for she had used the Ice Crew's slang language, which had never happened before

"Yo, De-girl is talking like us now," Ice said with a smile.

"Eh, your street talk is getting' to me, you hear what I'm sayin'?" Delya said, with her casual tone of voice.

"We hear ya, De," Ice said as Drago had drove onto an interstate.


	2. Chapter 2

In the junkyard…

The Chan Clan finally arose from the pile of tires they were hiding in.. Even though they weren't hurt, Drago had gotten away and their plan had failed.

"Is everyone alright?" Jackie asked, turning to everyone. Jade gave thumbs up. Uncle and Aunti looked mad with their hands on their hips, and Tohru was trying to remove a tire from his neck.

"We are not alright!" Uncle and Aunti replied, throwing their hands up in the air in frustration.

"The longer demon chi stays in body…," Uncle started.

"The more difficult it will be for us to remove!" Aunti finished.

_Bad day_, Jackie thought sadly to himself.

With Drago's Crew…

Delya was doing research on Seattle on her magic turned laptop (by her necklace) typing about its weather. The Ice Crew was all sleeping like babies, not making a sound. And Drago was focused on the road, not talking. It was quiet for a really long time. It kept on like that, until Drago had broken it.

"Find anything?" Drago asked softly.

"It turns out Seattle is going to have the biggest thunderstorm of the century. You're lucky to have the one of the powerful demon chis," Delya said, half-meaning it

"So when we get there, You and I will work on the big antenna on top to make sure the lightning attracts to me," Drago ordered while Delya understandably nodded her head. Suddenly, her eyes lit up when she saw a sign on the road.

"Hey look! That sign says that we are leaving California and going to Seattle," Delya said happily.

"We're almost there," Drago said in his relaxing voice.

In Uncles shop…

Uncle and Aunti were helping Tohru make a spell in another room while Jade was begging Jackie to do something for her.

"Pleas Jackie can I get a new RoboMerx? I'll do all my chores," Jade offered.

"You'll do all your chores regardless," Jackie scolded, "You should be focusing on your schoolwork."

"But Uncle Jackie! I'm, like, the only kid in the _world_ who doesn't have RoboMerx!"

"They will only distract you from your studies."

"That's not true! Programming your mondo cool saying, that's creative writing, keeping score, that's math. Honestly, RoboMerx is more educational that homework," Jade said in her most convincing tone.

"We will see," Jackie said, crossing his arms in from of his chest.

"Translation: forget about it," Jade said.

"Perhaps a drop of black widow saliva," Tohru muttered to himself while putting a drop of green liquid in.

"Tohru! No!" Aunti screamed, but it was too late. The serum shot up in the air as fire and set of the emergency water sprinklers, making it rain.

"Aiyah! Does Uncle's shop look waterproof?!" Uncle scolded. Tohru groaned.

At the gate of the Space Needle…

A police officer stood at the gate, guarding the Space Needle from any intruders trespassing. Suddenly, 5 shadows walked up to him from the darkness.

"Sorry boys. The Space Needle is closed for renovation," the police officer said, putting up his hand to stop them.

"Right. Ours," Drago said as he stepped out. The sight of 4 lizard men with a women standing sitting on top of the taller one's shoulder scared him, making him shake in his boots. He pulled out his nightstick from the back on his pocket. Drago quickly grabbed him and chucked him in the nearby dumpster. With his fire chi, he then burned the gate down, making way from Drago's crew to come in.

"Yo D. How 'bout me and the posse trick out your new digs?" Ice asked, hoping he would say yes.

"As long as it doesn't interfere with me and Delya's plans," Drago said as they stopped inside. The Ice Crew each did a high five on each other.

With The Chan Clan…

The Chan Clan with Captain Black (C.B.) was all looking at a computer. It showed a surveillance video of the Ice Crew taking things from multiple stores, destroying everything in the process.

"This was taken from a surveillance camera outside of Seattle, of the Ice Crew stealing bars, steel girdles, iron props and more. Similar crimes have been reported throughout the area: rollercoaster rides, a swimming pool, plasma screen TV's and a stereo stadium," C.B. said while everyone else was pretty surprised.

"Talk about shop-'til-you-drop," Jade described, still keeping her eyes on the computer.

"But why is StrikeMaster Ice stealing those particular items?" Jackie curiously asked.

"No say, compadre. But where's there's Ice, there's a fire demon.

Later, in Seattle…

The Chan Clan was in a rainy Seattle, standing in front of a coffee shop

"It is very gray here. Very gray," Tohru groaned. He really hated rainy days.

"Cheer up, Big T. It's Seattle. Home of the gnome Cop, mega mocha grandes, and-!" Jade started to say, but Jackie interrupted with his own sentence.

"And son the thunderstorm of the century, if the weather reports are correct," Jackie said. Tohru grunted in frustration, not liking the sound of that.

"Sorry," Jackie sheepishly apologized.

"C'mon T. I'm treating you. What'll you be having?" Jade asked as it was their turn for coffee.

"Hmm. Double mocha-latte, or chocolate steam-o espresso, or double decaf half calf with a twist," Tohru said, naming the choices out loud. Aunti was getting frustrated at this.

"Hotcha! Coffee is coffee!" Aunti shrieked. Suddenly, a police radio rang in with a female speaker on the line.

"All units in progress. Carsmay Youth Manufacturing, 3 teens with skateboards appear armed and possibly using some sort of flamethrower," She said blandly.

Jackie squinted his eyes when he heard the call. It could be only one person behind all of this.

"Ice. And maybe Delya is with him too," Jackie said to himself.

"Not thank you. I prefer my coffer piping hot," Tohru insisted.

In the airplane factory…

The Ice Crew was in an airplane hangar, taking apart piece by piece of airplanes to steal.

"Your attention please. This flight has been grounded," jade said as the adults took their Kung Fu from.

"I thought we put you dawgs to sleep," Ice said as he breathes out some fire, starting a fight between everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Ice took in a deep breath and let out as much fire as he could, separating The Chan Clan with Jackie holding onto a chain that was held onto a wind turbine. It immediately took him to a high platform, where Ice was. Meanwhile, Uncle, Aunti, and Jade ran in opposite directions. But DJ tore of a square of airplane metal and throws it like a Frisbee as them, making in crash on the ground.

"Aiyah!" Aunti says as he jumps out the way, barely missing the metal. DJ continues throwing ripped off pieces of metal everywhere, destroying the place. Then, MC Cobra used his super speed to tie up a confused Tohru, stopping him in his tracks.

"Aha he he ha ha ho ha hehe!" MC Cobra laughs, pointing at him, but Aunti ad hit him in the back, sending him flying into some boxes.

"Never laugh at people!" Aunti scolded, skating her finger knowledgably. Suddenly, DJ came up from behind and gave her a big bear hug. She was hugged so tightly that she dropped her low-fish. She is stuck like that in that position until Jade gives him a kick to the face. He falls back, but becomes steady again as he chases after Jade as she runs into a nearby airplane. As everyone is fighting at the bottom, Ice and Jackie are having their showdown at the top. Ice takes in and breathes out another ball of fire at Jackie, but he jumps onto the handrails, wobbling over front to back. It was then that he noticed that Delya wasn't here stealing things with them.

"Where are Delya and Drago?" Jackie said while still dodging the fire.

"Those 2 lovebirds are kicking in their new digs! Where else? Now I'd love to stay and talk, but we burn too much sunlight as it is. Peace!" Ice replied, jumping off the high platform and onto the airplane.

"They are lovebirds?!" Jackie almost shrieked, following after him

"I just said so, didn't I?" Ice called out slyly. He stopped talking, for Jackie's foot connected with his face as he fell over the side, but caught onto the side of the wing. He jumps back up and lands safely in front of Jackie, creating an intense stare down. Jade is in the airplane, dodging DJ's claw attacks. He destroys the control panel with his fingers, which activates the wind turbines. Jade ran out from behind him and into the row of seats, DJ coming up behind her. He rips off a chair and hurls it at Jade, who jumps into another seat.

"That's one way to get more leg room," Jade said to herself.

In front of the large vehicle, Ice and Jackie are still having their one-on-one when Ice delivers a hard kick to Jackie in the stomach. Jackie falls over, but is sucked up by the current the wind turbine is making. He hangs on for his life, trying not to get sucked in and chopped into a thousand pieces while Ice jumps off the wing of the airplane and into the set of a forklift, driving away. As Jackie is struggling not to lose his life, it's Uncle that saves him as he grabs Jackie's belt loop. With one hard pull, he reels his nephew in.

"I'm OK," Jackie says as he gives his uncle thumbs up and Uncle waves back at him. Jade is still inside the airplane, fearing for her life as she quickly opens the emergency door, revealing a big, orange emergency slide, which takes her down to the floor. DJ appears at the door and prepares to sit on the slide, but Jade pulls it out from under him. DJ falls like a stone to the ground, creating cracks of all sizes in the concrete.

"Ooh! That's gonna leave a mark," Jade taunts. DJ angrily gets up at the embarrassing comment, chasing after Jade again but a forklift rolls in front of him. Ice was driving it.

"We outta here!" he exclaims as he roll off, DJ and Cobra grabbing onto the back of the vehicle.

"Uncle Jackie! They're getting away!" Jade points out. Without hesitation, Jackie uses the hook and latches it onto the back of the forklift, with Jade jumping onto the back of his sweater. They pull out outside where some plane tails are laying around.

"Jade! What are you doing?!" Jackie says as he skates on the concrete while Jade is having fun on top of him.

"Is this a trick question?" Jade replies, looking down. Without answer, Jackie jumps and dodges over empty boxes and obstacles.

"One Chan-kebob comin' up!" Ice called out smugly as Cobra tapped on his shoulder. He points to the back, where the Ice crew sees Jackie and Jade tagging along. Ice quickly breathes fire at the rope, burning the rope.

"AAHH!" Jackie and Jade scream as they are headed toward a field of plane parts spread out. Immediately, Jackie throws Jade in the air, and singly-handedly jumps over the spare parts and lands on his feet safely, catching Jade in the end. A helicopter lowers itself down from the sky as the Ice Crew drive toward it.

"Do you have the whole plan set out for us, De?" Drago asks looking over to his female friend. She was too busy staring down below at The Chan Clan.

They had probably figured out that me and Drago are together," Delya said sadly as her eyes and her natural hair striped turned a deep blue.

"Did you hear me?"

Delya's head snaps back up to look at Drago, who was looking back at her with his serious/concerned face.

"I said do you have the plan set out for us?" Drago asked again.

"Oh yeah," Delya said sheepishly.

"You sure?" Drago asked, raising an eyebrow at this. He knew exactly when Delya has her different emotions because of her eyes and hair.

"Yup! I'm fine!" Delya smiled as big as she could. To try and prove it, her eyes and hair turned purple again. Drago was about t say something else when the Ice Crew got onboard, interrupting their conversation.

"Yo D! Check out the windage we snagged!" Ice bragged calling out from the back, as Drago kept his solemn face on, not really caring for the items. The helicopter was about to take off, slowly rising in the air. But Jade knew she couldn't let them get away, so she ran as fast as she could to the wind turbine.

"Gotcha," she said to herself as she jumped and snagged onto the edge and climbed inside. It was then that she heard a worried voice calling behind her.

"JADE!" Jackie yelled. He jumped and tried to catch her, but was too late as she was too far away. He helplessly fell back to the ground.

"I really gotta work on the look before you leap thing," Jade said to herself as the helicopter took her away with Tohru, Aunti, Uncle, and Jackie looked at the helicopter disappearing behind the airplane hangar, hoping that no one would catch her. In the helicopter, Delya shuddered, chill running up and down her spine, her eyes looking blank. It was clear to everyone around her that her sixth sense was warning her again. In her vision, Jade was riding inside the wind turbine, looking down below at Seattle. When the vision is over, everyone is staring at her with worry written on their face.

"You a'ight De?" Drago says, putting a hand on her shoulder. Delya blushed Drago's kind gesture to her, her eyes and natural hair stripes turning pink for a second, then back to purple.

"I just had a vision that Ice had-uh-fell into a body of water. Yeah, a body of water somewhere. You might want to watch your back," Delya said, fooling everyone, especially Ice as his eyes widened.

"Yeah. I better."

**A/N: C'mon people! Keep the reviews coming!**


	4. Chapter 4

Outside the airplane hangar…

Jackie had set out a map of Seattle over a box, very worried for Jade.

"Drago could've gone anywhere in the city.

"No. Drago came to Seattle for purpose. Discover that purpose and Jade's location becomes clear," Uncle said, adjusting the glasses to the map.

"He certainly did not come for the weather," Tohru complained, pointing up to the rain.

"Perhaps he did," Jackie said in realization, suddenly, remembering something.

"Jackie, explain," Aunti said confused.

"Drago's power was magnified when he was struck by lightning at the junkyard so-," Jackie began.

"So his new power would be easily accessible to Seattle's frequent thunderstorms. A thunder clap was followed after that, making Tohru cower a little.

"One more thing. Higher is better for lightning rod," Aunti demonstrated.

With Jade…

Drago's helicopter was coming closer to the Space Needle, unaware that a certain someone was with him.

"No way! Drago's new crib is the Space Needle?!" Jade thought curiously to herself, peering at the famous monument, "I wonder if anyone suspects me."

Inside the Space Needle…

Jade was hiding behind a red chair, spying on the Ice Crew and Delya.

"So this is why they had stolen all these goods. It was for entertainment!" Jade said in her amazed voice. She watched as DJ played around with the wind turbine, and Ice and cobra were both Kung Fu fighting with the RoboMerx, and Delya was swimming in a pool.

"This is so cool. If only I could live here," Jade thought to herself. Suddenly, she felt a hand cover her mouth.

"Bwah!" She screamed muffled. When she turned around, It was Delya all wet with her hair straightened.

"Shouldn't your hair be curly if it's wet?" Jade asked, trying to get off topic, but Delya caught on to her tricks.

"Jade, what are you doing here? If Drago or the Ice Crew find you, you're going to be dead meat!" Delya said, shaking her finger in front of Jade's face.

"Since when do you trust Drago? Aren't you 2 lovebirds or something?" Jade replies, putting her hand son her hips. Delya's eyes and her natural hair stripes turned magenta, expressing her embarrassment and frustration put together.

"We are not going out! We're just working together on something," Delya tried explaining.

"Yeah, working on getting your love on," Jade said, giving her a wink and a nudge," But seriously, he's the son of Shendu for crying out loud! Why would you like him?

"Me? Like him? Yeah right! He likes me, for your info."

"I'm just giving you advice."

"And my advice is to do _not_ get caught. I sensed you were on board when you jumped on the wind turbine."

"And how would you know that," jade asked, putting her hand son her hips.

"Six senses," Delya simply replied, taking Jade's hand," You can hide in my room for now."

Jade was about to go further on when she heard Drago's voice.

"Ice!" He called, rather sounding annoyed.

"Yo," called, pressing a button on the intercom.

"Playtime's over. Get Delya up here too."

"A'ight."

Delya quickly stepped in front of Jade and put her back in shadow, stepping back into view.

"Yo De! Change quickly and get upstairs. Yo boyfriend is callin' for you," Ice smirked, rushing upstairs.

"For the last time, he is NOT my boyfriend!" Delya called, then taking Jade's hand to rush her back to her room.

"Are you sure he's not your boyfriend? Are you guys just friends?" Jade said as she sat on the bed.

"I promise you," Delya reassured as she was changing behind a curtain.

Later…

Delya was the last person to arrive upstairs where Drago was messing with a control panel.

"The storm's almost here. Finish securing the lightning rod," Drago said, turning to them

"Yo got it dawg!" MC Cobra said ecstatically. Drago growled fiercely In response to the answer, making Cobra nervous.

"I mean sir, dawg. Dawg sir, "he tried fixing his response. Drago ignored this and keep rambling on.

"Once I absorb the storm's lightning, I'll be able to wipe out entire cities. No one will dare oppose me!"

As Drago was talking, something rapidly beeped to his right. He took a peep to see what was interrupting him. It was the security system that was making that racket. It showed The Chan Clan coming up in an elevator, much to Drago's anger. He violently ripped it off.

"Except for those Chans and De's aunt! I and Delya will make the adjustments up on the roof. You three can deal with our party crashers," Drago said turning to them. Everyone smiled, except for Delya as she made a silent gasp to herself. Immediately, Drago took Delya's hand and fled the tower, rushing to the bottom of the stairs. Drago turned around and sniffed the place a little while Jade was hiding behind the stairs. Smelling nothing, he and Delya whisked away, letting Jade come out of her hiding spot.

"I got to warn Uncle Jackie!" Jade said to herself as she ran over to an intercom.

A floor down, Tohru, Aunti, uncle, and Jackie came out of the elevator, prepared to fight. But no one was there.

"Uncle Jackie! Come in Uncle Jackie!" said a frantic voice.

"Jade?! Jade, where are you?!" Jackie asked, looking around.

"Uncle Jackie, if you can hear me, it's a trap! Ice and his crew are—yah!" That scream was the last thing Jackie had heard before she was gone.

"Jade? JADE?!" Jackie called out. She didn't respond back. But someone did as a rollercoaster came near the. On board was DJ and Cobra. They jumped off the ride and appeared in front of them, ready to fight.

On the same floor…

It was Ice's fireball that had stopped Jade from calling her uncle as he was cornering Jade.

"Aw yeah! Nothin' like a roarin' fire to warm up a rainy day!" Ice joked as he took in a deep breath and let fire come out of his mouth as much as he could at Jade. She dodged, using some Kung Fu, and ran behind a stereo.

"Give it up shrimp! There's no way you'll make it out of this room alive!" Ice taunted as Jade kept backing up from him until her back hit a recorder. She gains a sly look on her face, getting an idea. She turns around and turns the sound all the way up. The music turns so loud, it knocks Ice down onto his stomach.

"What? No earplugs?!" Jade yells out to him as she nods her head to the music.

A floor down…

The 2 teams of people faced each other in stare-down mode until Uncle and Aunti ran off to the right. Quickly, MC Cobra follows after them. Now it was just DJ vs. Jackie and Tohru. DJ then grabs a rollercoaster car and tries to crush Jackie with it, destroying the car itself. But Jackie was careful not to get hit and he dodges every hit with all his might. Meanwhile, MC Cobra was dodging the good chi magic Uncle and Aunti were blasting. Cobra jumps out the way, landing next to Uncle. He grabs his arm and spins him around Aunti, both getting dizzy. Not knowing where they are going they take a seat down on the rollercoaster tracks.

"We do not feel so good," the elders both say in a sing-song voice.

The remaining rollercoaster car comes fast as lightning around the track, heading straight for the elders.

"Uncle!"

"Sensei!"

Just as the car is about to run them over, Uncle and Aunti stand up.

"Can't we have one moment to clear head?!" They say, putting their hands on their hips

Tohru's and Jackie's attention go back to DJ, who held the car high above his head, ready to make the final smash, but he falls to the floor, unconscious.

"Must Aunti do everything?" Aunti said annoyingly.

Everyone gratefully smiles at her, glad that they are alive. Immediately, Cobra comes out of nowhere, tripping Aunti and Uncle and charged at Tohru. Thinking fast, he spreads out his body like a large stop sign. Cobra crashes into his stomach, bounces back, and hits Jackie's oncoming fist, joining DJ in unconsciousness. Jade (who was watching from a distance) fan over to Jackie.

"Uncle Jackie! Drago is up on the roof with Delya helping him trying to get super-charged by the storm.

"Uncle, Aunti, and I will stop him," Jackie says determinedly, "Tohru, take Jade outside."

"But it's raining outside," Tohru pointed outside. Jackie gave him a pleading look; his eyes are begging him while Jade gives him a smug look. Tohru reluctantly nods his head to Jackie's orders, making Jade groan. But Uncle, Aunti, and Jackie didn't hear her complain for they had already pressed the button in the elevator.

Meanwhile…

Delya is putting wires together and breaking them apart in the rain while Drago is behind her. For the third time, Delya sixth sense takes over, making her drop the wires. Drago growls loudly, for he knows what it's about.

"No visitors," Drago says, sending a bolt of lightning down at the elevator, stopping it in its tracks.

"What? How does Drago know we are here?" Jackie says, scratching his hair.

"He doesn't. Delya does," Aunti eerily replies she stares up outside the window as Jackie and Uncle do the same.

**A/N: For this story, since it is really long in comparison to added scenes, I will have to make a fifth chapter. It will be here probably the next day. Sorry for the inconvenience.**


	5. Chapter 5

Outside the Space Needle…

Jade held onto an elevator door with all her might while Tohru is trying to remove her from it, receiving some trouble with it.

"Jade…this…is not…helpful," Tohru strained.

Suddenly, a RoboMerx grabs Tohru by his shoulder and throws him down to the ground, leaving between the robot and Jade. It was Ice who was harming Tohru.

"Yo Pee-Wee! You and me got some unfinished business!" Ice calls out. Jade gives him a nervous smile and turns around, starting to run. The robot's hand reaches down to get Jade and almost succeeds when Tohru grabs the hand.

"Jade! Run!" Tohru orders.

"I got your back T!" Jade responds as she heads back inside the Space Needle.

"No! The other way!" Tohru orders, but the robot's hand grab Tohru's shoulder again and held him up.

"Looks like it's just you and me, homes. Man-o to sumo," Ice says.

_Bad day_, Tohru says to himself, knowing he's going to get his butt kicked.

On top of the elevator…

Jackie pulls up Uncle and Aunti from inside the now-broken elevator. Uncle looks down below, seeing that it was a long way down.

"This is why Uncle's shop on ground floor," Uncle complained as he looked down, scared that he might fall.

Inside the Space Needle…

Tohru is thrown across the room and onto a wall, falling onto the floor. Ice's robot stood above the fallen sumo, looking superior. Now coming into fighting mode, Tohru rips off his yellow poncho, grabs the robot by its legs, and bangs it against a wall twice before letting go of it.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Ice laughs as he easily throws Tohru off of the robot's legs and slams him against a different wall, injuring Tohru further as he falls to the floor, defeated. Ice then picks him up.

"Aw snap! Game ova," Ice says, going to deliver the final punch.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" another voice says to Ice. It was Jade in the green robot. It takes its form, ready to fight with Ice again, "Think you got game? Bring it on."

Taking Jade's challenge, Ice throws Tohru off above the wind turbine, making him float up and down.

"Whoa!" Tohru screams, trying to get steady. Both robots take their form, staring each other down. Ice and Jade both jump in the air, triggering another fight.

On top of the elevator…

Jackie, Aunti, and Uncle hold onto a rope that was holding up the broken elevator, as Aunti has her blowfish. She fires at the rope, shooting them up into the air.

"Bad day, bad day, bad day!" All 3 adults screamed as they shot up like rockets to the top of the Space Needle. There to meet them was Drago, with Delya behind him working really hard.

"I can't believe you guys are going out!" Jackie immediately exclaimed. Drago venomously growled at this, while Delya whipped her head around to face him.

"What did you say?" Delya said, standing up and eying him suspiciously.

I hope I heard him wrong, Delya said to herself.

"I said I cannot believe that you guys are going out!" Jackie declared, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at the 2 demons. Drago growled again as he immediately smashed his hands together, creating a wave of lightning coming straight for Uncle and Aunti, who were preforming the removal chi spell on Drago quietly.

"Uncle!" Jackie screams as he pushes the elders out the way. The wave keeps on going, crossing Delya. She isn't electrified, but her hair goes from flat from the rain, to afro-like from the lightning.

"Hey! You got me!" Delya said, glaring at him. Drago nervously puts his hands up in defense.

"My bad!" Drago replies. He then turns his attention back to Jackie, who was talking with Aunti and Uncle.

"Jackie!" Uncle says, dodging the lightning that came from the sky.

"I know! We need a distraction," Jackie said to himself.

In the Space Needle…

Jade and Ice's RoboMerx's fought hand-to-foot, as if they were actually fighting, dodging each other's punches and kicks.

"Not bad for a short-stack, but today, first is best and second is dead last," Ice said as he lifted up the window with his foot, breathing fire at Jade's robot when Jade saw her chance. She swiped Ice's legs out from under him, making him fall in the pool.

"Aw dawg! Delya was right! I was gonna fall in water!" Ice sputtered as he came to the surface while Jade smiled deviously.

Think I'm ready for that rematch Drew, Jade thought to herself, while she watched Ice suffer.

"Aw, the Ice-man's all wet. Better dry yourself off before you catch something nasty," Jade taunted, giving him a sly smile.

Tohru then grabbed Ice fiercely and threw him into the wind turbine.

"Ahhhhh!" Ice screamed as he was flipped upside down.

On the top…

Delya had finally finished arranging the electrical charger and backed up from the antenna, ready for Drago. She took 2 steps back to look at it from a distance.

"Perfect! Now Drago can charge his powers without a single strand left," Delya said aloud. Suddenly, someone tapped her shoulder. It was Jackie, and he wasn't happy.

"Delya, how is it possible that you and Drago and now-," Jackie said, putting his hand on his hips.

"For the last time! _DRAGO IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"_ Delya screamed at the top of her lungs. She was so loud, even Jade and Tohru looked up at the roof to see who had screamed.

"That was probably Delya," Jade said to Tohru as he nodded his head. They rushed outside.

"So then why are you 2 together?!" Jackie asked, raising his voice.

"Because I have to help Drago magnify his Thunder demon chi," Delya said, turning his back on his back on him, hurt. Jackie's tone softened as he put his hand on her shoulder, beginning to apologize, but Drago saw this.

"Stay away from her!" Drago yelled as he accidentally pushes Jackie and Delya off the ledge.

"AAUUGGHH!" Delya screamed as Jackie came to her rescue. He grabs a pole and Delya's waist at the same time, just as they are about to fall to their doom. Jackie comes back up and kicks Drago in his chest, making him land on his back.

"Uncle! Aunti! Now!" Jackie says, pointing to Drago. As the storm arrives to the antenna's location, the Thunder demon chi is gone.

"No! Not now!" Drago yelled as he takes a glance up at the storm. Another flash of lightning occurs, hitting the antenna and completely frying Drago.

"AAAUUGGHH!" Drago screams in pain as he holds on. After the lightning disappears, Drago is standing there with his eyes red all red except for the little black dots in his eye. As Jackie and Delya look at him with satisfaction, a RoboMerx comes up the roof with Tohru in its hands. Inside the robot was Jade.

"Aw, don't tell me we missed the fireworks," Jade said, adding a smile at the end. But their attention was interrupted by an angry Drago.

"You can't defeat me! I'm on top of the world!" Drago said, as he jumped from the ledge, lounging to Jackie. But he simply moves out the way, missing him. He clawed at the metal, scratching it, getting him to the ground safely. As he reached the ground, he was joined by the Ice Crew, who fast-walked away from the Space Needle. As everyone looked at him from above, Delya broke the silence by giving him hugs, followed by lots of thank-yous.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, _thank_ you! You saved my life!" Delya said gratefully," You saved my life!" Jackie blushed at Delya's embrace.

"Oh! Well, you're welcome!" Jackie relied, still blushing. But it didn't last too long.

"It is not much time before we have all 8 demon chi powers," Aunti said in her casual voice, making Delya worry.

"That is true. Now, we must wait for the Water demon chi and Mountain demon chi," Uncle added, nodding his head.

_Drago's going to ask for my answer soon_, Delya worried. Before anyone could ask her about her nervousness, she interrupted.

"Um, well I think Drago is calling my name. I have to go!" Delya said, jumping over the ledge, not bothering to hear Jackie's pleads.

"Delya, wait!" Jackie says, but it's too late. She was already gone.

"Don't worry Jackie. The next time, we will get her back," Tohru said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"And next time, we will remove Drago's fire demon chi," Aunti said with confidence. Jackie nodded his head in approval.

After the rain storm…

The Chan Clan was leaving the Space Needle with the Thunder demon chi in their hands. The rainstorm had stopped, and the sun was shining once more throughout Seattle.

"Jade, I have reconsidered. If you promise to play only after you are done with your homework, you may have your RoboMerx game," Jackie said softly.

"No thanks, Uncle Jackie. Been there, done that," Jade said with a eave of her hand.

"Then I am very proud of you-!" Jackie started to say, but suddenly stopped for a green RoboMerx had blocked their way. No one was in it, but Tohru was at the bottom, holding the robot's legs.

"Jade, I do not believe this will fit in the overhead compartment," Tohru said, looking at her.

**A/N: Finally done! This took forever! Now for the next story…**


End file.
